Mystery of the Dead
by BlondeRockNerd
Summary: Inspired by Cry Plays: Vampie Masquerade. A murder has taken place at the Ola Ola club with an unexplained decapitation. You follow Nick as he tries to find the murderer, but the victims cousin Arianna is making it hard and surreal to do.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery of the Dead

Chapter 1

"We've got a murder at the _Ola Ola Club_. Nick and..." Nick looked up at the Chief Inspector, "Simon you to have this one". Nick and Simon slid from out of their chairs. Simon playfully elbowed Nick and sniggered, "Do you reckon it's a dead stripper?" Nick grabbed his coat from the peg as they exited the building. He replied in a confident tone.

"I doubt it, probably some poor drunken sod. Could be a mug gone wrong?"

"Maybe, let's just get there. It's late." Nick got in the driver's seat of the black BMW with Simon as the passenger. Nick adjusted his tie in the wing mirror. Simon took out his mobile searched through his contacts. Nick looked over at him before pulling out of the car park. He cleared his throat and asked, "you texting Cheryl?" Simon looked up and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just going to tell her I'll be late and there's no point staying up for me." Nick nodded and rubbed the left side of his face.

"How far is she now?" Simon sent the text and paused for thought for a split second.

"Five months now. The mother-in-law is being a nightmare as usual, probably even worse now that we are expecting our first kid. Cheryl even gets sick of her." Nick laughed in empathy.

"I'm so glad I'm not married." Simon rests his arm on the window and shook his head,

"Well you keep screwing up your relationships. You work too much. That last girl, Sabrina. She was nice. Whatever happened to her?" Nick made a left turn at the traffic lights and hesitated,

"We just had different ideas. She wanted something different out of our relationship. We were together for six months, not exactly long." Simon put his phone away in his jacket pocket,

"Yeah well once we get time off I'm setting you up with my cousin." Nick moaned,

"Not your cousin Hannah. We went on a blind date last year and you know how that went." Simon hung his head in shame and thought back to that day.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I didn't tell you she had an obsession with guinea pigs." Nick laughed and pulled into the car park of the _Ola Ola Club._

"Yeah, your never allowed to find me a woman again. We had a deal that night. Now come on let's get on with our jobs." Simon and Nick got out of the car and slammed their doors shut. They presented their identification to the police officer on call who then nodded and lifted up the police tap. Police lights flashed in the darkness creating attention to club goers. Nick led the way into the building and up the stairs. The body was sprawled across the bed in silk bed sheets. A lamp was smash on the floor and blood trailed to the balcony. He had been shot six times in the chest. His head decapitated from the rest of him. Forensics in white body suits were taking pictures and picking up possible evidence. Karl the head forensic approached them,

"He's been dead for about three hours. He has been shot six times in the chest, the third bullet killed him. It went straight through his heart. His head was also cut off evidently."

"Do we know who he is?" asked Nick. Simon took down notes as he spoke.

"His name is Damien Cooper, twenty three. He is a barman downstairs at the club. Evidence does suggest he had intercourse prior to his death." Nick nodded and looked over at Simon.

"Thanks Karl, let us know if you find anything." Simon said politely. Nick and Simon headed back downstairs to meet the club owner.

Marcus Fabio was in his office. Nick and Simon walked in to ask him questions. Marcus was heavily covered in fake tan which stained is white polyester suit. His greasy hair and well-kept beard were a distraction from his small beady eyes. Nick stepped forward and leant on the chair with the palm of his hand. Nick started the questioning,

"Do you know anyone who would have wanted to kill Damien?" Marcus shrugged,

"No. He was a barman simple as. Damien never got into trouble, none that I know of anyway."

"Is he close to anyone at the club who is in 'trouble'?"

"No. Damien he kept to himself. Listen, I don't know much about him. I just hired him. You're better off talking to his cousin, she's working downstairs. Ask for Poison Ivy." Simon and Nick looked at each other in confusion.

Simon and Nick headed to the club. Simon acted formally as he approached the bar and asked for Poison Ivy. The muscled barman stretched out his steroid enhanced arm and pointed to the right hand side of the stage. Simon and Nick both looked over at the pole dancer. She was a thin, pale, leggy blonde in tight pink and black underwear with tall heels. She spun on the pole and slid onto the floor in front of her male entertainers. Some businessmen put fifty pound notes in-between her breasts. Nick slowly walked over and admired her bendy movements on stage in the dim lighting. As he walked closer she slid off the pole and exhibited her butt to him and brushed up against his side. Nick didn't feel flushed at the sensation of a hot stripper slowly grooming him.

"Are you Poison Ivy?" He asked sternly. She danced around her male company not paying attention to him. She acknowledged who she was and continued to dance. Nick took out his police identification. She looked up and her smile faded. "Can we talk to you somewhere private?" She nodded and clicked her fingers. Another stripper came out from behind the stage to take her place. The men wolf whistled as she came out to entertain them. She played with her curly red hair before putting on similar moves like the others.

She took them to a private cubicle. She shut the door behind them and put her hands on her hips. She studied them with her big blue eyes and sighed,

"What you want? Yeah my cousin is dead. I don't know who did it. Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to work." She went to push through them, but Nick held her back.

"First off. What is your real name?"

"Arianna, anything else?" She asked bluntly. Nick looked over his shoulder at Simon. He was silent as Nick questioned her.

"How well do you know the cousin Damien?" Arianna shrugged and sat down on the red velvet booth chairs. They were soft and springy.

"Damien was a good guy, bit thick. He was always the loser at school. He always tried to impress people, impress my friends. You see we were in different crowds. I lost my parents when I was baby I grew up with him, but we weren't really close. We kept out of each other's lives."

"Do you know of anyone who could have done this? Someone who didn't like him, he had beef with. A drug dealer? Thug? Anyone wh..." Arianna interrupted him.

"No. No one. He doesn't fit in with that crowd. The only thing he got up to around here was sleeping around with some of the strippers." Simon looked up at her and asked,

"Which strippers?" She sniggered and quickly stood back up,

"Well there was Ginger, Cleo, Louise, Mary-Jane and Veronica. His current fuck buddy was this new brunette, but I never got a proper introduction. Probably new in town." Nick smiled and re-opened the door.

"Thank you for your time. We may need to speak to you again." Arianna pushed back her hair with her finely polished ring finger and pushed through them.

"Yeah whatever." The door slammed shut as she made her exit. Simon closed his note pad and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well she's a charmer," he said casually. Nick frowned and went to grab the door handle.

"I think she's knows something. How can you not know information about someone who you have lived with all your life. It doesn't seem possible. Anyway, we can interview some other strippers, the barman and then go back to forensics." Simon nodded, but acted uncomfortable.

"Nick, I don't really want to stay down here. I have Cheryl...I...I just feel awkward." Nick was sympathetic with him.

"Tell ya what. You go back talk to the barman and to forensics. I'll talk to some of the other strippers." Simon smiled and nodded. Nick smiled back at him and they took that as a sign to walk out of the booth.

An hour had past. Simon met Nick outside by the car. Nick held tight onto his coat as an attempt to block the icy cold wind. Simon walked briskly over to him and to his side of the car.

"What did forensics find?" Nick asked loudly. Simon opened his car door and sat inside. Nick joined him and put on his seatbelt.

"Possible finger prints and a hair on the bed sheets. Nothing unusual of yet apart from the unnecessary beheading of the victim." Nick started the car and exhaled strongly,

"I think we should sleep on it and see what tomorrow brings. I'll drop you off on the way back to the station. I think Cheryl will still be waiting up for you." Simon laughed and blushed,

"Yeah, she probably is. Thanks mate." Nick smiled and patted his shoulder,

"You know I care about you two. Besides I've seen a pissed off Cheryl before, it's the scariest and ugliest thing I've ever seen." Simon laughed hysterically before registering what he said. Simons expression turned serious,

"very funny. But seriously, my wife isn't ugly."

"I know. I'm just winding you up," Simon sighed with relief, "you are a very lucky man."

"Thanks." They exchanged smiles before pulling up along the curb. Simon got out and thanked Nick for dropping him off. Nick waited in the car until he got inside. He saw Simon through the window being squeezed to death by his worried wife. Simon looked at him through the window. Nick checked his mirror and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the following morning. Nick was late due to the sudden increase in traffic. He ran down to forensics looking for Simon and Karl. He opened the mortuary doors and found them both. He marched in with heavy footsteps along the pristine white tiles. His shadow was casted against the walls from the bright lights. Karl stopped talking and wagged his finger at Nick.

"Your late. Don't worry I was just about to get onto the interesting stuff." Simon kept quiet. Karl pointed to the neck area. "The instrument used to slice off his head was a very thin sharp blade. It has this curved pattern along the bone which suggests some sort of large curved blade. Like an old fashioned farmers hook or some sort of scythe. Either way it should be really easy to track down. Also, the time between the bullets being fired and the slicing of the head is about an hour. I don't know if that will be of any help, I just think it is a very large time gap. Someone would have heard the shots." Karl paused to look up at Nick and Simon. Simon asked,

"Are there any distinct tattoo's or scars? Anything to indicate a ritual type nature?" Karl shook his head,

"He has one tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Arianna."

"She said they weren't close," blurted Nick, "her cousin has her name tattooed on his arm. If you're not close you wouldn't do that." Simon frowned,

"She's obviously lying. What about scars?" Karl turned to the right side of his neck.

"I'd say it's pretty old, but there are two hole marks on the side of his neck. Pencil size, it could easily be from use of drugs in the past but the holes are too big. I can't really tell you anymore than that. I'm still waiting for the tox report." Nick nodded,

"Okay, thanks anyway Karl. Let us know if you find anything." Karl nodded. Nick lead the way out, followed by Simon. They took a swift left up the stairs and headed to the police entrance.

"Are you going to question Arianna again?" Simon asked shyly. Nick cleared his throat,

"Yes, I'll ask her about the tattoo. Check out his flat for anything. I'll meet you back here."

"Okay," shouted Simon. Nick hopped into his car and drove to Arianna's residence.

Nick parked in the car park across the street from Arianna's address. He quickly crossed the road holding onto the strap of his coat as the strong winds blew him to the right. He hopped onto the pavement and dodged the puddles to the front door. He knocked on the door but got no reply. The was broken with the glass decoration smashed, only to be covered up by very big unattractive panels. Nick knocked again. No answer. He paced along the porch and peered into the kitchen window. The kitchen was immaculate, which was surprising given the external appearance.

"Can I _help_ you?" Arianna appeared out of nowhere right beside him. He jumped out of his skin. She bit her lip to hide her smug expression in doing so. Nick scanned her whole body. She was decently dressed this time. Arianna wore a knee long dress with thick woolly tights and fluffy boots. Nick took a second glance at her in disbelief of how different she looked.

"I need to ask you a few more question Miss..."

Arianna interrupted him, "yeah okay, come in. It's cold so I'll make tea."

"Do you have coffee?" He asked politely. Arianna turned to him with a solemn look on her face,

"Tea or water Mr Hide. It's all I have." Nick fake laughed and followed her in. She showed him to the lounge before going off to the kitchen to boil the kettle. "Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to do what you came here to do?" Arianna came through with the tea. She set it down in the centre of her oak wooden coffee table. She spaced the coasters equal lengths from each other and lined up the tea spoons in a perfect line. She then sat down facing Nick with her legs crossed and cushions fully plumped up.

"Forgive me for my curiosity, but you seem very different from last night when we first met." Arianna clutched her legs tight and pulled her mug of tea close to her, but she didn't drink.

"Yes well, the other half of me is a wild thing. Luckily she only comes out at night." Arianna flinched from a sudden ray of sun hitting her face through the curtains. She moved quickly with discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Arianna brushed it off and avoided the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Yes, just a headache." She twitched and rubbed the back of her neck, "what did you want?"

"Your brother had a tattoo on his arm with your name on it. I think you lied about being close to him, because you wouldn't put someone's now on your skin if you didn't care for them. We are going to ignore last night and start fresh. Now tell me to the truth." Arianna played with her hair and giggled.

"We moved here together. The only way we could make money was through the club. I became a stripper and earned money by taking my clothes off. He didn't like it, but I can never get a proper job." Nick leant on the sofa's arm rest and gripped his mug tight. Nick pursed his lips and asked softly,

"Why couldn't you get a proper job?" Arianna tilted her head,

"Because I'm crazy. There are two minds inside me. The one you met last night is my dark side." Nick looked at her speechless. She looked sane to him. "I was never tested but Damien knew what I was like and he knew I'd never be normal. I couldn't help the way I am and neither could he." Nick blinked to break from her hypnotic gaze. Arianna sprung herself onto his lap pinning him against the sofa. Nick dropped his mug. It made a loud noise as it shattered on the floor. Arianna stroked the side of his face and whispered, "do you know what it's like to be crazy officer Hide?" Nick was silent. Arianna kissed his neck tenderly and wrapped her legs around his torso. She paused and slowly opened her mouth above his neck ready to bite. Her eyes flickered red. She quietly hissed about to bite. She could feel the blood pumping through his veins and through his big, juicy, throbbing neck. Arianna stopped and her eyes turned back to normal. She pulled herself away and fell onto the floor. Nick looked at her stunned as she cowered away. "Stupid. Stupid, little girl. They'll find you and kill you. No. Stupid. Stupid." Nick stood up and squatted beside her.

"Arianna, listen to me. You need help."

"I don't need help! You dirty pig!" Arianna growled. She looked away then back again. Her body language changed. She covered her mouth and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. You have to go. You can't be here anymore. Get out of my house." Nick held her hand.

"Do you know who killed Damien?" He asked confidently. Arianna looked at him and mumbled,

"No. I've never met them. Only whispers. Fears among us all. They can't be true, but they are." Nick frowned. Arianna stood up and pushed him out of the door. "Leave me be," she instructed. Arianna slammed the door shut and locked it. Nick spun on his heel confused. He touched his neck as it cold from where she had been. Nick stepped off the front porch and called Simon on his mobile.

"Hey Simon. I don't think Arianna is a good lead, she seems a bit insecure. She needs medical help. I'll meet you back at the station."

Nick met Simon at the cafeteria. Nick stabbed his fork into his creamy orange pasta and melted cheese. Simon sat down opposite him with a salad and cheese and onion pie. "I'm not kidding Simon. Arianna has a split personality, she invited him in for a cup of tea and was really polite. The next thing I know she's jumping on me, saying really weird things. She has some sort of psychological disfigurement. She wasn't very helpful but I got a bit more on their background. What did you find?" Simon played with his salad before taking a bite.

"Nothing unusual at his flat. It was in a state like my bedroom was when I was at university, complete mess. I did find one something though. There was an old blood packet in the bath, like the ones you see at blood banks or in hospitals. I took a sample of the dried blood and gave it to forensics." Nick laughed and shook his head in disbelief,

"With the blood and holes in his neck sounds like some sort of vampire folklore. This case is just insane." Simon nodded and held his head,

"Tell me about it. We have no other leads. The hotel was clean and so was the body. Karl hasn't got back to us on the hair found." Susan another forensic stumbled over to them in her lab coat and clipboard. She stopped just before walking into the table all flustered.

"Karl sent me up here to tell you the hair found has a match. It's from a woman called Celia Cutter. She's on record for domestic violence of her son ten years ago." Nick swallowed a pasta curl and wiped the sauce away from his chin.

"That's great, thanks Susan. How come Karl didn't come up and tell us?" Susan pointed at the tuna in his pasta.

"Karl can't stand your breath when you've had tuna pasta," Susan smiled and tapped her clipboard, "well I'll catch you later." Simon sniggered under his breath. Nick's eyes followed Susan out of the cafeteria. He put his hand in front of his mouth and breathed on it. He then pulled his hand towards his nostrils and sniffed. Nick pulled a face of disgust and took his hand away from his face. Simon continued to laugh. Nick grabbed a tomato from Simon's salad and threw it at him. Simon picked the tomato and dropped it on his plate.

"Don't start sulking Nick, or I'll call your mother," joked Simon. Nick groaned in response.

"My mother does nothing, but moan at me these days. 'Nicholas find yourself a wife '", Nick impersonated his mother again using a nagging tone, "'Nicholas why can't you be like your older brother' yap, yap, yap..." Simon looked at his watch and coughed to interrupt him,

"Nick, I'm not your therapist." Nick stopped and quietly apologised. "Let's go find Celia Cutter," added Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick and Simon were stood outside a grand building with a majestic water feature centred in the drive. Simon studied the fancy framework and shook his head in disbelief.

"You sure this is the right address?" He asked swiftly, "It just doesn't look like a home for a woman who..." The front door suddenly opened. Celia Cutter was presented in front of them. She had a dark brown bob haircut which cut sharply above her shoulder blades. Her bright red lipstick distracted you from her dark brown eyes and her toned skin. She folded her arms and scowled at them. Nick went to walk towards her, but her cold eyes stopped her.

"Can I help you?" She asked harshly. Simon and Nick explained who they were and showed her their identification.

"We just need to ask you a few questions, your DNA was found on barman Damien Cooper on the night of his death," said Simon promptly. Celia relaxed her shoulders and jaw. She looked away before sniggering back with an answer,

"Yes. We had sex. So what? I didn't kill the poor bastard. I like younger men and I was willing to pay him."

"We found no money at the crime scene," stated Nick. Celia nodded and walked down a step to join their eye level.

"That's because I didn't give him any money. He said I was so good he didn't want it," Celia said smugly. There was a brief pause before another question was asked by Nick,

"Where were you two days ago? And how long have you known Damien Cooper?"

"Three weeks. I went to the club to find me someone, you know for company. He was there and willing. We made an _arrangement. _We had sex that night, and I left afterwards. He was still asleep. Before you ask, no one saw me go in or leave. I went out the back entrance." Nick nodded as Simon copied down her statement.

Nick politely asked, "for the rest of the night where were you?" Celia smiled and casually gestured to her house.

"I was at home. And no, no one can vouch for me. I was alone. My current husband is over in Russia for a month. So I have this big house to myself," she leaned onto Nick and fluttered her eye lashes at him, "it's only I grant you, but a girl can have fun while the hubby is away. " Nick coughed and took a step back.

"Do you know and ever met Arianna Cooper?" Celia stood up straight suddenly in interest.

"No. Who is she? His wife?" She asked with persistence.

Nick answered her, "It's his cousin. He never mentioned her?" Celia shook her head and forced a smile. Simon scribbled the last few notes down onto his pad. Nick smiled and headed back to the car, "thanks for your time."

Nick drove off with Simon analysing his notes. Nick looked in the inside mirror, Celia was still standing there. Simon shook his head and emptied his thoughts,

"So far nothing is fitting. Nick, you go to the hospital and find out about the blood pack. I'll go back to the club and talk to Fabio again." Nick nodded and agreed,

"Yeah okay. I'll drop you off outside the station. I'll meet you later."

Nick arrived solo at the hospital. He trudged to the reception with the blood pack in his hand sealed in a plastic bag. A small timid nurse was at the front desk collecting patient records. Nick smiled and put his elbow on the table. She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly,

"Can I help you sir?" She asked quietly. Nick smiled and nodded,

"Yes. My name is Inspector Nicholas Hide. I was wondering if you could direct me to your blood bank." She pointed down the East Wing.

"It's at the end of the East Wing , then turn left towards the storage room. Dr Samuel King should be down there. He has access to the blood packs." Nick thanked her and briskly walked down the hallway. The further he got, the quieter it got. There weren't any patients. Nick slowed his pace and tilted his head. A red bulb lit against the wall was flickering as if it was about to go out. He reached a glass window with a speaker built in. He peered through and noticed boxes and boxes of medicine and the entrance to the freezer. A balding middle-aged doctor was fiddling about at the back. Nick knocked on the glass. The man looked round and shuffled over to him in his heavy industrial boots.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked cheerfully. Nick presented his badge and explained,

"I here to enquire about missing blood packs." Nick lifted up the blood pack in his hand to show Dr Samuel King.

Samuel brought him around the back and to the freezer. Nick explained the case and that the blood pack has a code linking it to the hospital. Samuel began to mumbled with nerves, "I haven't noticed any blood packs missing. The only ones with authority to get them is the doctors. Why would you want blood packs? Your victim as you said, didn't have any injuries prior to his death for him to have such a thing." Samuel opened up the freezer door to show Nick where it was stored.

Nick remarked in awe, "That's a lot of blood..." Samuel laughed, shoved his hands in his pockets and joked,

"Yes, a vampires haven." Nick's smile faded slightly,

"Yeah, this whole case seems like vampires did it." Nick shook his hand, "Thanks for your..." A security camera caught his eye above the freezer. Samuel joined his gaze. "Is that on?" Samuel nodded. Nick turned to him with hope of a possible lead. "Can I have a look at the footage of the last week?"

Nick and Samuel sat in the security office. Samuel had collected that weeks tapes and put them on the side of the table. The room was dimly lit and with grey walls. The CCTV screens created a blurry reflection on their faces. Nick took the tapes with the day of the murder written along it. _Thursday 13th_. Nick hit fast forward on the player and studied the screen. He showed Samuel working all around the office, leaving and coming in. As new people came into the footage, Nick's eyes darted. He searched for someone who was familiar. He played the tape in the early hours of the morning. He pointed at the figure and was ecstatic with another lead. "That's him," he said in a jolly tone. Samuel squinted and looked over his shoulder,

"Who him? He's your victim. What's he..." Samuel fell quiet as they saw another figure come into shot. Damien was holding a female under his arm. Her hood was up, but he could see her blonde hair dangled from underneath. They watched as Damien had a small briefcase, which he began to fill with blood packs. Samuel frowned, "all that blood. I didn't even realise. Who's the girl?" Nick didn't answer. He waited for the girl to turn around. He paused the screen. Half her face was in shot. Nick sprung out of his chair and blurted,

"Arianna... have you seen them before?" Samuel shook his head quietly. Nick took out the tape and shook his head. "Thank you," he said politely, "I'm going to have to take this." Samuel acknowledged his departure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick was anxious to talk to Arianna. He drove over to Arianna's and knocked on the door. The door wobbled from the force of his fist. There was no answer. Nick paced on the porch and knocked again. He yelled, "Arianna!" He heard footsteps getting louder and closer. The door slowly opened. Arianna was in a black skimpy tank top and in her red lacy underwear. Nick blushed with embarrassment and looked away. Arianna opened the door let him in without a word. Her hair was knotted and messy, like she had just woken up.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. Arianna slowly shut the door and stood in front of him.

"You were with your cousin the day he was murdered. You stole blood from the blood bank, why?" Arianna stayed emotionless and turned her back on him. She sighed and turned back towards him.

"I like you Nick. I don't like most people, but you're different. You're… not boring. You are an interesting human, and I want you to do your job, but I can't answer your question." Arianna slowly moved closer to him. She put the tips of her toes on Nick's shoes. Nick looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Why did you and Damien take blood from the blood bank?" Arianna looked up at him; Nick stared into her dark eyes. Her iris shimmered red as she put her lips to his ear.

"Sleep little sheep. Sleep, like the little lamb that you are." Nick's eyes fell heavy. He collapsed onto his knees and leant on Arianna's chest. Arianna waited for ten seconds before dropping his head on the floor. He was quietly asleep in the doorway. Arianna stepped over him and ran into the kitchen. She looked over at his peaceful body lying unprotected on the floor. Arianna's eyes turned red and her jaw stretched open displaying her fangs. She ran to his side and ran her pale polished hand down the side of his face and to his neck. She sniffed him. Arianna could taste his blood in the air. An ambulance siren bleeped as it zoomed past the house. Arianna flinched and shuffled back. She screamed and shouted at herself, "No. Stupid girl, don't hurt Nick. No Nick. We like Nick. You looooove him! NO I DON'T! I don't care. Stupid. Stupid." Arianna got up off her feet and stumbled into the kitchen. She fell on the tiled floor and opened the fridge door. The fridge was stuffed with blood packs. Arianna scrambled through the fridge and grabbed the nearest pack out. She torn the top and drank it. Blood dripped down her neck. Arianna fell on her pack and sucked the packet dry. Her eyes blurred as she wiped her mouth dry. "Blood…blood," she murmured, "good blood, Nick. No ssssshh she'll get us. The hunter will get us." Arianna rolled onto her stomach and crawled to the hallway. "Nick. I'm sorry little lamb. I don't want the darkness to take my little lamb. I love my little lamb."

Nick was out for an hour. Nick blinked several times until he woke up in his car. The sky was covered by dark clouds as it started to thunder. Nick took his phone out of his pocket. He had five missed calls from Simon. It was almost seven. Nick rung Simon and yawned. Simon answered the phone.

"Nick, I've been trying to call you. What happened to you?" Nick paused and groaned,

"I don't know. I had a lead. I'm outside Arianna's. I must have passed out or something."

"Go home. I'm now calling it a day. Fabio had nothing good to follow. You need rest, you work too hard mate. Go home and rest up for tomorrow." Nick agreed reluctantly and started the car's ignition.

Nick opened the front door to his flat. He scooped up the letters on the doormat and put them on the side table. Nick took off his coat and took off his tie and dumped it on the back of the sofa. He undid the buttons on his shirt and slowly took off his shirt and wandered into his bathroom. Nick turned on the shower and continued to get undressed. Nick stepped over the bath, clipping his big toe on the edge of the bath. Nick's hair was dripping wet from the piping hot water jetting out of the pipes. Nick shook his head and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. The door rang. Nick looked out to the door. He jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

Nick walked to the door while tying the towel tightly around his waist. A shadowed figure was at the door through the fragmented glass. He quickly opened the door, to see his mother at the door.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" A small old chubby woman pushed passed him.

"Oh I see how it is Nicky. A visit from your mother is more of a burden. I've told you, if you keep acting like this you'll never find a wife." Nick grabbed his dressing gown and groaned,

"Mum! You came over to tell me to get a wife." She sat down in his living room and helped herself to biscuits in the biscuit tin. Nick waved his arms and said sarcastically, "no, please, help yourself. Would your majesty like a foot rest made out of Gold?" His mother ignored him,

"Your humour doesn't work on me Nicky love. What happened to that girl you went on a date with a couple of months ago?" Nick felt embarrassed with his mother's presence despite being alone.

"She moved out of town. If you've come over here to quiz me I'm not in the mood. It's been a interesting and hard day. I'm exhausted, I don't need you draining the rest of my energy." His mother stood up and pinched his cheeks a rosy red.

"Awwh, my little Nicky. You are just stressed, You come visit me this weekend. I'm having a garden party. You come and I'll find you a girl. " She kissed his cheek and headed back to the door, "I know when I'm not wanted. You come this weekend, when you are less grouchy." Nick escorted her to the door and kissed her goodbye,

"Goodbye Mum, I promise I'll stop by this weekend." She patted the side of his face and grinned,

"That's my boy." Nick laughed and watched her descend down the steps. Nick shut the door and retired to his bed, skipping dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick felt awkward standing in the middle of his mother's lawn drinking a beer from a can. His mother and father were nattering away to guests. Nick scanned the crowd, most of the women being of a mature age. Nick groaned and sat down next to the dark decaying shed in an unfolded deck chair. He wiped the foam from the top of his lip and sighed. His mother waddled over and pinched his cheek.

"Little Nicky is sulking. Go talk to the neighbours over there, look," she pointed at a long blonde in the corner, "that's Julia, she lives across the way. Her husband left her three months ago." Nick pulled a face of embarrassment and groaned,

"She's old. At least twice my age, her children are practically my age." His mother gently slapped him on the cheek and gasped,

"Don't be so rude. Julia is lovely. I thought you would like her." Nick shook his head and quickly stood up to hug his mother. He kissed her cheek and

"Thanks for trying. I'm going to go for a walk." His mother nodded and allowed him to wander off. Nick shut the garden gate as he exited. The music from the party was a murmur in the background. Nick rubbed his right eye and exhaled loudly. He walked further down the suburb to the small park at the end of the close. The breeze was warm and gentle across his skin. A small dog dragging an old woman scuttled across him and over the road. Nick plonked down next to a tree, looking over the skate park. There was silence. The trees went still as the wind dramatically dropped. His father caught up to him and slowly approached him from behind.

"Nick, you mind if I sit?" Nick moved over and offered a hand to help his father onto the ground. Nick gazed into the distant and squinted to avoid the sunlight. "How have you been? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you this afternoon, your mother has made me keep my distance so you can chat up the ladies." Nick smirked and shook his head,

"Dad, did you see the selection? None of them are my type." His father chuckled and nodded. He leant forward and gave out a small grunt.

"Granted, your mother didn't chose anyone good, but she tried. She just wants you to have grandchildren and for you to be happy." Nick nodded slowly,

"Yeah I know, come on. We should go back. Mum might leave Uncle David in charge of the BBQ." They both started walking back. Nick was quiet and distant.

"Mum tells me the case you are working on is getting to you?" Nick lightly groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Kind of. It's an odd one. It's like I've stumbled into a horror story. Decapitation and stealing blood. It's just so weird. I think I'm way over my head with his, but I'm getting close." His father patted his back and gritted his teeth. They stood outside the front of the house. Vintage classics were playing on the radio, but it was muffled by the chit chat of the guests.

"Don't burn yourself out of it okay. Enjoy today and get some rest tonight and you will be fine." Nick headed back around the back. He hopped onto the patio and grabbed an unattended beer off the kitchen windowsill. Nick pulled the top off and swigged it back. A young girl tapped him on the shoulder,

"Nick?" Nick turned around. A long red head was smiling at him. Nicks eyes bulged from surprise and coughed on his beer. He turned away and coughed as some of it went down the wrong hole. He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and turned to her. He smiled and blushed,

"Jenny, wha- what are doing here?" She laughed and walked with him to the bench. Her bright red heels stabbed into the soft grass. As she sat down her green dress ruffled up to her knees.

"I was in the area. My parents are here to, they said I should come along. So how have you been?" Nick hesitated and half smiled,

"Did my mum put you up to this?" he asked bluntly. Jenny was quick to shake her head and deny it.

"No, it was by chance. I didn't realise you were still single." Nick nodded and finished off his beer.

"I've only dated a couple of girls since we broke up," Jenny sat back and looked away in discomfort, "what about you? Got a man or woman." Jenny laughed and shook her head.

"No.. My relationship with Alice fell through once we moved away. She was really clingy and I wanted to escape her. I honestly thought she was going to chain me up in the bedroom she was that bad. After her, I met a man. He was really nice, good in the bedroom. We got engaged, I broke it off though. Turned out he was cheating on me. So I came back here. Not had the best luck really."

"That makes two of us. I'm hitting 31 soon and so my Mum is under the impression I'm not going to find anyone. As its bad enough my job limiting who I meet."

"Your still with the police?" Nick nodded and glanced into her green glazed eyes.

"Yeah I got a promotion so I don't have to wear the uniform anymore. I have my own team, well I say team it's me and my partner Simon. We have to share forensics with others at the station. What about you?" Jenny smiled and hooked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear.

"I modelled for a bit, only a year. I'm a teacher now at a high school. I'm starting at Crookside next term." Nick smiled and congratulated her.

Jenny and Nick continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon. By the end of the day Nick didn't want Jenny to leave. He felt like it was their university days again. Nick had somewhat missed those days. Nick sat on the wall out front and watched her walk home with her parents. She was distinctively taller than them, because of her heels. Nick smiled to himself and admired her ass as she walked.

"Nicky don't be dirty," snapped his mother. Nick shrugged at her,

"What?" He said in a high tone. She sighed at him and started to clean up. Nick smirked and followed her inside, "do you want any help mum?" He asked politely.


End file.
